<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfect rain (pull me closer) by steauwiey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201717">perfect rain (pull me closer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steauwiey/pseuds/steauwiey'>steauwiey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuuxidealand [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Dating, Fluff, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steauwiey/pseuds/steauwiey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a rainy day date.</p>
<p>a poem, followed by a short story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuuxidealand [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. warm me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was done as a collaboration with my friend Jiru (@inwaitingforneverland); she made a journal spread which you can find on her ig!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soothing music, nursing hot tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raindrops lazily descending the glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry I’m late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm smile, beckoning one in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet bell rings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teasing and giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing, then outraged gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splashes, followed by shrieks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A forehead kiss, pressed in apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A date enjoyed in the rain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching a door, feet slowing down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lingering in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden rush, quick elevation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A quick burst of warmth in your chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An endeared smile cast down at the sun lifting you up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. days with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soothing voice fills the cafe you wait in. Gazing out of the window, people pass by and raindrops lazily descend the glass. A sip of tea, an interruption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sorry I’m late." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up. A broad smile is spread on his face. Warmth blooms in your chest and it draws out a smile from you in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you wait long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, only for a while. Let’s go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bell chimes as you walk out of the cafe. You sneak your hand into the crook of his arm, but he flashes a knowing grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fun, light conversation ensues as you continue walking, gradually leading to gentle teasing. Nudging follows quick quips, evolving into shouting and laughing. Later a kiss is pressed onto your forehead in silent apology and thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps slowing down as you near home, the umbrella is suddenly thrown away and he pulls you out into the rain. You're instantly soaked but your outraged gasp is cut short. His contagious laughter fills the air, and you can’t help but laugh along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden lift and a quick spin, your giggles pulled out from within you. Slowly the laughter dies down and you are left to bask in the light of the person holding you up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter/ig: @steauwiey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>